


Entering Marvel

by Bookdragon123_4



Series: Watcher of Worlds [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: All tags and characters the same As Watcher of Worlds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-13 16:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookdragon123_4/pseuds/Bookdragon123_4
Summary: Hi. My name is Jade, and this is the story of how I became a Watcher of Worlds.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work will be spanning many fandoms. If you don’t want to read about a particular one, then I suggest you read “Watcher of Worlds” before proceeding to your preferred fandom work. 
> 
> This story is based on the marvel universe, but civil war ended with the accords not being signed, the rouge avengers and Bucky getting pardons, and everyone getting back together in Avengers tower. Also, they still have secret identities to the public, if not a secret home address.
> 
> This work is non-beta’d, all mistakes are mine. Feel free to tell me about them in the comments, but be respectful. All recognizable characters are the property of Marvel.
> 
> "Mind speak"- Bold italics  
"Regular Speak"  
'Thoughts'- italics

“Oof!” I exclaimed as my side hit the concrete. I could hear the sounds of fighting. As I started to gather my bearings. I could see that Lady Magic had dumped me in an ally. 

  
“Ok,” I said to myself, “ I’m in the marvel universe, and I can hear the repulsor blasts in that fight. That means the Avengers are the ones fighting.” I thought that I might as well introduce myself in a good light.

Since I had nothing but the clothes on my back, I knew that I needed something to fight with. I looked around the ally for a bit before finding a broken broomstick. “ _ This will do _ ,” I thought. 

As I took a peek out the ally, a flying object came hurtling past me. After I got my heart back under control, I could see more of the flying objects. They were doombots, judging by the green capes. Gathering My courage, I stepped out. 

Immediately, A bot turned around and aimed its fist at me. Using all of my minimal reflexes, I raised the broomstick half in my right had to block the blow. The stick barely blocked the metal fist. I was  _ very _ surprised, I shouldn’t have been able to do that. The bot tilted its head at me, then continued its attack. 

I continued to sloppily block its blows, for what felt like hours. In reality, it was minutes. But, soon enough, my luck came to an end. The doombot knocked my makeshift weapons out of my hands, hurting my left wrist in the process. As I stumbled back, I tripped over a brick and fell. The bot lifted its leg to stomp on me. I raised my non-injured hand as if it could stop the blow. 

Right before I thought I would die, I heard a loud clang. I looked up just in time to see  _ one of Hawkeye’s arrows _ fry the bot. Regardless of how injured or shocked I was, my inner fangirl squealed.

“Are you all right,” he asked, as he offered me a hand up. 

“I’m ok Clint,” I replied. I used his actual name, as that was what I called him in my head at home. 

He started at my use of his name, giving me a weird look. Clint seemed interested in me as he asked where my parents were.

Before I had a chance to answer, I saw a doombot, that had the lower half of its body torn off, pull back its hand in preparation to throw a sharp piece of shrapnel at Barton’s back. “ Duck”, I yelled. Acting on instinct, I brought my own hand up and clenched it into a fist. The bot‘s head caved in on itself. Hawkeye got back up just in time to see the bot’s body fall back to the ground. He stared at me. 

Just then, the rest of the team came up behind me. I froze. I could hear the running of people and the landing of what sounded like an Iron Man suit.

“What brought you so far away from the main fight,” asked Steve. 

Clint replied, “I saw this girl being knocked around by a bot, I went in to help. The thing is, she knows my name. I haven’t gotten her’s yet” 

“What’s your name,” a robotic-like voice asked, I assumed it was Tony.

I finally turned around, with a sheepish look on my face. “Hi, My name is Jade.” I squeaked. I then had a clear look at the rest of the avengers. They all looked like their actors. I could see Captain America, Iron man, Black Widow, Hulk, Thor, Vision, Scarlet Witch, and Quicksilver. 

As I went to give a small wave, I was reminded of my hurt wrist. “Ah,” I exclaimed This brought Steves eyes to my incorrectly bent appendage. 

“You need medical aid,” he stated. “You will come with us to the tower, where we will give you help, and so we can figure out how you know Hawkeye’s name.” The rest of the group was nodding along, though Tony let out a mild “hey” in protest. Natasha’s glare quickly shut him up.

As Steve was saying all this, my adrenalin was wearing off, and the pain in my wrist, as well as the impact of what I had just done, hit me. I am sorry to say, I fainted, and dropped like a ton of bricks. 

I can only assume that someone caught me, because the next thing I knew, I was waking up in a hospital bed, with something metal around my neck. As I looked around, I could see that the room was literally just the bed and a chair, with a closed-off area in the corner, that I presumed held a toilet and sink. I stood up and went to examine the large mirror that covered the upper half of one wall. I was planning to test if it was one of those one-way mirrors I saw in crime t.v. 

Before I could though, I caught sight of my reflection. The first thing that I noticed was, I was  _ gorgeous _ . In what I have now come to think of as my first life, I was never beautiful. I wouldn’t say I was ugly either, just not pretty. Now I looked like an eighteen-year-old supermodel. 

  
  
  
  
  


I had high aristocratic cheekbones, a well-shaped nose, and slightly slanted eyes. My body was void of any traces of fat and felt like lean muscle. I remembered the words of my lady, as I now call her. I was in the body of a Tolkien elf now. Though, measuring my hips against the bed frame, it seemed that I was still my short, 5’4” hight. It also seemed that someone had looked at my wrist, as it was in a brace. 

The second thing I noticed was the metal collar around my neck. Now having read many X-men comics I knew what it was, an inhibitor collar. “ _ Clint must have remembered my little show with the doombot _ ,” I thought. 

Shrugging my shoulders as there was nothing I could do about it now, I went back to my previous task, figuring out the glass. As I had learned on Pinterest, I placed my finger on the glass. There was no gap between my finger and the reflection. *( Girls, this actually works, use when staying at shady places with mirrors.)* This told me that other people could see through the glass. Armed with that knowledge, I started talking to the mirror. 

“ Hey, if anyone is out there, I‘m willing to talk when you are.”

After a few minutes, the door opened. In walked Steve Rogers. I wasn’t very surprised by the choice of people. The avengers probably thought he would be the least intimidating to what looked like a young girl. 

“Hello, Jade, my name is Captain America. I would like to know why my team can’t find a trace of you in any database.” Steve said. Given that I was ten inches shorter than him, he took a seat as he said this. Though, I could tell that he could get up in a moment's notice if needed. 

I was silent for a few moments, thinking of what to say. I took a breath, then started speaking.    
  


“Hello, Steve. You won’t find me in any database, and if you do it isn’t really me. You see, I come from a different universe.” 

Steve’s eyebrows went up at that. I could tell he didn’t quite believe me. 

“You know what,” I continued, “ I don’t want to repeat myself seven different times. Could you please have the rest of the team come in?” 

I saw Steve tilt his head in consideration, then nod a the mirror. Moments after, the door opened again, and in walked most of the team. Tony was out of his armor, and in a nice suit. Natasha was in full poker face mode, Clint was the same. Vision and Wanda came in together, with Petro right on their heels. It seemed that they had all been watching me. 

“Wow, I was expecting only Natasha to be behind the mirror,” I said as they filed in and found spots along the wall. None seemed to want to be vulnerable sitting on the ground. 

At her name, Natasha seemed to close off even more, if it was possible.

When I went to explain my self, I hesitated, not knowing how. Then, words started to come to me. I could feel lady magic’s presence in my mind. I started to speak. “ Now, that you’re all here I will begin my story. To be blunt, I am a watcher. I go to other worlds and observe things for Lady Magic, as she wishes to learn about the physical planes. The reason I was sent  _ here, _ is that I come from another universe, in which you are all fictional characters, so I know you. ” 

“Wait, what?!” Tony exclaimed. Again, Natasha silenced him with a glare. 

“ Yes, you heard correctly. I know it is unbelievable, but it's true. You’re Tony Stark.” I then went around the room, naming Clint, Vision, Wanda, and Petro. With each name I said, the person’s face changed to shock, except for the spysassins. 

Continuing, “ I was sent here by lady magic to be trained. I will be going to other universes to observe. To do that, I will need training in my powers and my combat skills.”

With that declaration, Lady Magic’s presence left my head. I added, in a less confident voice. “ I don’t know what I will do if you guys won’t help me. I’m sort of stuck here until my lady sends for me.”

After a few moments of silence, Captain America, because that was the mode Steve was in, said, “ Give my team and me a few moments to decide. We will be back soon.” And with that, He got up and walked out the door. The rest of the team followed after. 

I was left sitting on my bed, feeling very nervous. I truly didn’t know what I would do if they kicked me out. 

I was wondering what they were saying when I started to hear faint voices. I didn’t know where they were coming from. Then I realized, it was the avengers speaking in the hall outside my room.  _ You have elven hearing now, remember.  _ I though to myself. I concentrated on what they were saying. 

“... going to believe her?” A voice that sounded like Tony’s said. 

Natasha replied, “At the very least,  _ she _ believes what she’s saying.”

“I cannot see into her mind, she seems to be unintentionally shielding from me.” A person who I thought was Wanda said. 

“She does have _ some  _ powers,” Clint said. “ I remember her destroying that doombot.”

Tony chimed back in. “ I still can’t find any record of her, so if we do turn her away, it doesn’t seem that she could fend for herself.” 

Vision said, in a factual tone, “ She doesn’t seem to be much of a threat, though the mind stone is saying she is powerful. If she wanted to I think she could have taken us all out.” 

“No,” Natasha replied, “ She said that she needs training with her powers. I think that if we made her leave, she would get picked up by hydra or someone when her powers get out of control. Do any of you want to be responsible for that?” The voices got fainter, as it appeared they moved down the hall. 

After a time I could hear voices again. “So we are all in agreement? We will train her and let her stay?” I heard Steve ask.

There weren’t any replies, so I assumed they either nodded or shook their heads. 

I could hear walking, so I opened my eyes, that I didn’t remember closing. Seconds later, the door opened again. This time it was Clint who came in first. 

He had a small smile on his face. “ We have decided that you can stay, but there are some stipulations.” 

“Ok,” I said. “What are they?”

“You have to stay in the tower unless accompanied by one of us until we can trust you. And, Tony’s and Bruce’s labs are off-limits, unless specifically asked, for the time being.” 

“I understand,” I replied. “Can I have something to eat now, I didn’t eat anything before I came here, and I don’t know how long I was unconscious.”

“Yeah, sure. You can come and eat supper with us, we had just finished making it when the call about the doombots came in.” Clint said as he headed for the door. I followed him. He stopped in the doorway. 

“Oh, before I forget.” He took out an electronic card, ad swiped it across the back of my collar. It fell off. “You won’t be needing that anymore.” He continued walking.

As I entered the hallway, my inner fangirl told me to try something. “Friday?” I asked the ceiling. 

“Yes, Miss Jade?” The AI replied. 

“ Oh, nothing, Just wondering if you were real. It’s nice to meet you.” I said. In my head, I was squealing. I had always liked Friday’s voice. 

“It is nice to meet you as well,” Friday answered. 

We kept going down the hall, and soon we came to an elevator. Clint and I got in. 

“ Common room,” He said to the air. 

The elevator began moving, and in no time it stopped and the doors opened. As we stepped out, I could see most of the room. It was spacious. On the right was a dip in the floor for a sunken couch set. It was next to the largest tv I had ever seen. It easily covered a third of the wall. Straight ahead there was a small bar. On the left, there was a large table, with a door that lead to the kitchen close to it. 

The table held noodles, meaty spaghetti sauce, and garlic bread. Clint lead me over to the table, and the rest of the avengers trickled in. I ended up between Natasha and Steve. There wasn’t much talking as everyone filled their plates. I just sat there akwardly. Steve had to motion to the noodles to get me to start filling my plate. After a few minutes of eating they started talking to each other. I tuned them out, focusing on not eating like a pig, given how hungry I was. Petro, surprisingly, was the first to catch my eye. 

“So, how old are you? Jade, was it?” He asked. At his voice, the others stopped talking. 

Feeling kind of put on the spot, I slowly answered, “ I’m fifteen. …….. My birthday is November tenth.” 

“What!” everyone exclaimed. 

“ We all thought you were, like, 18 at the least, Tauriel,” Tony said after everyone had quieted down. 

“Really, I look that old?” I replied. I ignored the Tauriel comment, understanding the reference and Tony’s penchant for nicknames. 

Everyone nodded, except for the spysassins, whom I didn’t expect to give away their thoughts. 

After that little tidbit of information, everyone went back to eating and talking to one another. The rest of the meal continued in the same fashion. I didn’t talk again. 

  
When dinner was over, I brought my plate to the sink. I fully intended to wash it myself, but when I got there, Vision took my plate. 

“Hey, Jade,” Clint called. “ I’ll show you your room.” 

I followed him out into the common area, and then the elevator. It took us downwards. When we got out Clint lead me to a room in the middle of the hall. As we walked he narrated. 

“ Your floor is between Cap’s and Vision’s, not that Vision sleeps. He just has one. Now I know you don’t have any sleep clothes, so Natasha lent you some until we can go shopping for you. There are toiletries in the bathroom, so feel free to take a shower. There isn’t any food in the kitchen yet, so in the morning, head to the elevator and ask Friday for the common room. That’s where we eat our meals if most of us are in the tower. ” Clint then told me good-night and closed my door. 

Even though I didn’t hear the sound of a lock, I checked the door. I could still open it, and even lock it from the inside. 

Even though I was dead tired, I took a nice, hot shower. It felt wonderful to get out of my dirty jeans and t-shirt. I then changed into Natasha’s clothes, a pair of sweatpants and a soft, black shirt. Immediately after, I fell into bed and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't have a Beta or own marvel.

When I woke up, it was still dark outside. “What time is it, Friday?” I asked. 

“It is 2:45 am Miss,” Friday replied

Wow. I went to bed around nine last night, but I felt as if I had gotten a full night's sleep. ‘ _ Oh, well. Might as well get up then _ .’ I thought to myself. So, I got out of bed, put on a bra, and trudged out into the hall. If I concentrated, I could hear Steve’s slight snoring through the floor. 

I headed to the elevator and quietly asked Friday for the common floor. When I got there, I stopped, not knowing what to do. After a moment, I decided to see what was on TV. I grabbed the remote and a blanket, and channel surfed until I settled on a showing of Mulan. It had just started. I kept the volume on low and used my enhanced hearing to listen, as I let my mind wander. 

The movie passed quietly, and I continued watching when Tangled came on. Flynn had just cut off Rapunzel’s hair when I heard the elevator. 

Steve stepped out when the doors opened. He made a soldier’s sweep of the room with his eyes. When they noticed me, he seemed surprised. He walked over. Friday muted the TV for me. 

“Hey, Jade. I didn’t expect you to be up yet.” Steve started. 

“Eh, I woke up feeling rested a couple of hours ago,” I told him. “I think it’s because my body is that of an elf now. They don’t need much sleep.”

“Oh,” Cap said. 

I could understand where he was coming from, It had taken me the whole hour to come to terms with my new body. 

“Are you going on your morning run,” I asked, when it was apparent Steve wasn’t going to say more. 

“Yes, I am,” Steve answered. “Oh, and I meant to tell you last night, but you were asleep. Pepper Potts, Tony’s CEO, and Natasha are going to take you shopping this morning.” 

“Ok,” I said. “That sounds  _ fun. _ ” It came out with a little sarcasm. Unlike most girls, I had never been one to love shopping. 

“Heh, I understand.” Steve huffed. “ I never was one for shopping either.”

Not knowing what else to say. I awkwardly ended the conversation. 

“Oh... uh, I’ll stop holding you from your run now, Cap. Have fun, I’ll see you when you get back.” 

“Ok, Jade. Feel free to find some breakfast in the kitchen,” Steve said as he walked to the door that lead to the stairs. Apparently, he could actually stand to take all of them. 

I decided to make breakfast for the whole team, as a small thank you for letting me stay. Friday directed me to pancake mix, a griddle, bacon, and fruit. I mixed the double batch of pancake batter and threw in some blueberries. I set the first set to cooking, along with a  _ lot _ of bacon. From the books and headcanons, I knew how much Steve, Petro, and Bruce could eat. 

The bacon done, I took it out of the pan and on to some paper towels to get the grease off. I also cut up the fresh apples, watermelon, and strawberries Friday showed me. I also started the coffee maker, knowing how much Clint and Tony relied on it. 

It was 7:30, and I was just putting on the last batch of pancakes when people started to trickle in. First was Natasha, then Petro. Wanda came in with Vision, and Bruce wasn’t far behind. Clint came out looking half asleep. Steve, who had come back and taken a shower, walked in dressed in a clean workout t-shirt and pants. 

“I smell food,” Petro said. He sped over the table. 

“Yeah, I wanted to say thank you for letting me stay, so I made breakfast for y’all,” I said nervously. I wasn’t sure what they would think. 

“Thank you, Jade,” Steve said sincerely. Everyone ha sat down at that point. I bought the last batch of pancakes over, with syrup and butter. 

“Yeah, thanks. Its been a while since anyone besides Steve, Bruce, or Wanda cooked breakfast .” Clint mumbled. He still looked partially asleep, but was perking up as he drank his coffee. 

Everyone started eating. I noticed Tony wasn’t there, but before I could say anything, Steve spoke. 

“Friday, could you kick Tony out of his lab? He is going to miss breakfast.”

Friday replied, “ Yes Captain Rogers, He is now on his way up.” 

Five minutes later, the elevator spat out a very tired looking Tony. He made a beeline to the coffee machine and didn’t acknowledge the group ‘till he had downed half of it. Tony then sat down at the table and filled his plate. 

There was silence for a time, as people concentrated on eating. After a time, conversations started up. 

“Did someone tell you what you are doing today,” Bruce asked me. 

“Just that I’m going shopping with Pepper and Natasha,” I replied. 

“Well, we also want to do some medical tests on you, given that we want to see how your body works, along with testing your powers. ” Bruce said this hesitantly as if judging my reaction. 

“That’s fine.” I shrugged my shoulders. “Though I will say, I’m afraid of needles.” 

Bruce gave me a sympathetic grimace, then continued. “ Ok, then. After you get back from shopping, ask Friday to lead you to my lab, Tony and I will be in there.”

“Sure.” I had finished my food, so I gathered my plate and brought it to the kitchen. Steve had gotten up earlier and was in there already.

“Thanks, Steve,” I said as he took my plate from me. 

I walked out of the kitchen, planning on going back to my room. Natasha and I got into the elevator at the same time.

“My floor please, Friday,” I said. 

After the elevator started moving, Natasha spoke. 

“Pepper will be here soon, so get dressed, then go back to the common area.” 

I nodded in reply as the doors opened on my floor. It seems that someone had gotten my clothes washed, as they were neatly folded on the desk in my room. I thought it was a bot. There were slight tread marks on the shag carpet. 

I quickly got dressed then headed back up to the common floor. When I got there, I saw a lady sitting at the table, with her back facing me. She heard my steps and turned around. She was a dead ringer for Gwyneth Paltrow, Pepper’s actor in avengers. 

“Hi Jade, My name is…” 

“Pepper Pots,” I interrupted her, not being able to contain my excitement. “I know. Let me just say, you are awesome.”

“Why thank you,” Pepper said in surprise. 

Before we could talk any more, The elevator opened to show Natasha. She stayed in, as she motioned for us to join her. Pepper and I quickly got in, and Natasha directed Friday to bring us to the garage. 

When we got there, my jaw dropped. I had read about how fancy Tony’s cars were, but seeing them first hand was another matter entirely. I didn't see a single car that had four doors. I also saw quite a few motorcycles. 

“Wow, Tony’s cars are  _ fancy _ ,” I whispered. 

Pepper chuckled, “Yes, Tony does love his cars.”

The two women led me over to a dark blue Ferarri. Natasha got in the driver's seat, and Pepper pulled the passenger’s seat up so I could get in the back. After we had settled in, Natasha started the car and pulled out of the garage. 

I couldn't tell say how long we drove. I was too busy taking in the sights of New York City. I had never been there before. 

In time, we pulled into a parking lot. I looked out and saw the largest and fanciest mall I had ever seen. We all got out of the car and headed in. I almost bumped into a few people as I craned my neck to see everything. 

Pepper took command, “Now, we’ll start in the underwear section, and work our way out from there.” 

She guided me to the correct section, but let me pick out my own things. Natasha followed us like a silent bodyguard. 

I deliberated for a few minutes, but then picked out several sets of undergarments in plain black, nude, and grey shades. 

“Ok, Pepper. I’m done here,” I said as I walked over to where she was looking over some blouses. 

“Great,” she replied. “ Now it’s one to pants.”

We moved through the store until we came to the jeans and shorts department. 

Pepper turned around and asked me, “What kind of jeans do you prefer?”

“I like soft but sturdy, high-waisted jeans,” I said. 

She pulled several pairs off the rack and handed them to me, shooing me to the changing rooms. Out of the seven Peper gave me, I liked five of them. 

After we put back the ones I didn’t like, we moved on to the shirts, where we quickly found a decent amount. We also bought me a wallet and a satchel bag. The shoes took longer, as I had to find several different types. I knew I was going to need tennis shoes, combat boots, and sandals. One thing I noticed was that my foot size had decreased by a few inches. ‘Eh, must be the new elf body.’ I thought to myself. I also splurged on a nice pocket watch, not having anything to tell time with. I used the money that my lady supplied in my new wallet. 

Soon enough, we were grabbing the last of the clothes and heading to the checkout counter. We loaded the bags into the trunk of the car and drove away. 

When we got back to the tower, Pepper told me to leave the bags in the car, that the staff would bring them to my rooms. 

I gladly left them and moved into the elevator with the two ladies. Pepper got off on a business floor, While Natasha got off on her own floor. I went to my rooms and changed into work out clothes, planning to see if there was a place for me to exercise some. Then, I remembered Bruce’s question and asked Friday to bring me to Bruce’s lab. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note:  
All recognizable characters are the property of Marvel. This work is non-beta’d, all mistakes are mine. Feel free to tell me about them in the comments, but be respectful. 
> 
> "Mind speak"- Bold italics  
"Regular Speak"  
'Thoughts'- italics
> 
> I have no medical knowledge, so don’t blast me if stuff is wrong.

Author’s note: I have no medical knowledge, so don’t blast me if stuff is wrong. 

  
  
  


Bruce looked up as I walked into the lab, it had a hospital bed on one side and a medical lab on the other. There was a small partition separating the two.

“Ah, Jade. Back from shopping, I see.” 

“Yep. I remembered what you asked at breakfast, so I thought I would come down here.” I walked over and took a see in one of the rolling chairs scattered around the room. 

“ Let me just call for Tony, then we can get started.” 

After he voiced his request for Friday to inform Tony, Bruce motioned for me to move onto the medical bed in the corner. He left the room, presumably to grab something. Just then, Tony came in. He was dressed in jeans and an AC/DC shirt. 

“Hey, elfling. Ready for some tests?” Tony said. He proceeded to pull out a  _ very _ large needle. 

I,  _ logically _ , freaked the heck out. I scooted into the farthest corner of the bed as fast as I could. Tony advanced on me, and I threw my hand out in a vain attempt to stop him. Turned out, it wasn’t so vain an action. Somehow, the needle was ripped out of his hand and thrown across the room. That shocked me enough to make my brain come back. 

“I’m so sorry Tony. I didn’t mean to do that,” I apologized profusely. It was just my luck that Bruce had walked back in as the needle flew across the room and hit the ground.    
  


“Was that you, Jade,” Bruce questioned as he went to pick up the needle. 

“Yes, Tony was fake threatening me with it, and I overreacted.,” I replied sheepishly. 

“Tony!” Bruce reprimanded. “We will not be using that needle on you, Jade. Mostly we will be scanning you to see how your powers interact with your body. Do you know all of them or are these your first showings of them?”

I know all of them. Whether I can successfully use them is another question,” I joked as I swung my feet. “Physically, I have the body of an elf from Middle Earth, so I have a fast metabolism and healing rate. I am telekinetic and telepathic. I can fly, turn invisible, control the elements, teleport through time and space, and density shift. But I haven’t actually used most of them yet.”

Bruce and Tony seemed surprised. 

“ You seem just a _ little _ overpowered don't you think,” Tony said sarcastically.

“Actually, I agree, but my lady just wanted me to be prepared for any situation,” I replied. 

Bruce seemed to shake off a though. “Ok. I was writing down all of your powers, so let's test them in order. First is your metabolism. That requires only a simple scan.” 

He motioned for me to lay down. A scanner came down and hovered over me for about a minute. Bruce seemed to get the results on his tablet. 

“Your metabolism is faster than a normal human is. It seems to be about a quarter of Steve’s. This just means that you will have to eat more. Don’t ignore your body if it is telling you to eat.” Bruce was in full doctor mode now. Tony was off to the side, looking over the results himself. 

“I just thought of something. Where is your wrist brace? You injured your left one in the battle we found you in.” Bruce questioned me. 

“I thought it was for cautionary measures. This morning I woke up and it felt fine, so I took it off. It hasn’t bothered me all morning.” I was confused. 

“Jade,” Bruce said, “ Your wrist was badly sprained.”

His statement startled me. He proceeded to bring my arm under another scanner. 

“It should have taken at least three weeks for it to heal.” Bruce’s tone was intrigued. ‘Do you mind if I take a small cell sample?”

I agreed, so Bruce gently scraped my skin with a blade, into a dish. He put it away, I assumed for later. 

Tony followed us as Bruce instructed me to move into the elevator. “Now we can move on to testing your new body. I want to see how strong and fast you are, and how good your reflexes are. I have read the Lord of the Rings, and I want to see if you can match what the books say you can. ”

When we came out of the elevator, we entered a small, long room. It seemed to be a safe place to watch, as there was a thick glass wall on one side, with a door. It looked out into a huge room. On one side of the room, there were traditional weights and exercise equipment. On the other, it was open, with mats covering the floor. 

Bruce guided me over to the weights, with Tony trailing behind. 

“ Ok. I want you to go through the weights, starting with the lightest. Keep going till you find one you can’t lift,” Bruce directed me. 

I started at five pounds and worked my way up, to warm up. I was all the way at the heaviest dumb-bell I could find, sixty pounds, and I still didn't need to use that much effort. 

“Hey, Bruce. I’ve gone through all of the weights I can find. Now what?”

“Well, now you can move to the barbell. You will start with just the bar, then add weights until you can’t bench press it anymore.” Bruce sounded slightly astonished. 

So, I moved over to the station and laid down. I grabbed the bar and did a press. Bruce added a five-pound weight on either side. I did another press. Bruce added five more pounds to either side. I did another press. This continued for a while, Bruce switching out the five-pound weights for ten pounders when the bar got full. Soon enough, Tony had to help Bruce lift the weights onto the bar. After a time, I couldn’t do another press. I put the bar back on the stand and stood up. 

Bruce counted the weights, and whistled. “ you can lift just under four hundred pounds, Jade. That’s just under three times your body weight”

“Dang pixie, you’re out-lifting Clint now. He can lift around two-fifty. I can’t wait to rub it in his face that a hundred and forty-pound sprite can outlift him,” Tony crowed. 

“Yes, yes, Tony. You can tell Clint later. I want to move onto speed, If you’re ready, Jade,” Bruce stated. 

“Yeah, Just let me get some water first.” 

I jogged over to a near-by water dispenser. I then went over to the start of the indoor track, where Bruce stood. 

“I want you to run laps as fast as you can. I will have Friday clock you. Keep running until you get tired,” Bruce instructed me. 

I started running. It felt amazing. In my first life, I had never been athletic. I could barely run a mile in ten minutes. Now, It felt as if I was going as fast as a car. ‘ _ Nah, I can’t be going that fast. I just feel that way because I’m faster than I was _ .’ I thought as I ran. I kept running as Bruce had told me to go until I got tired. 

I could see Bruce flagging me down. I slowed to a stop in front of Tony, as he walked in front of me. 

“You’re pretty fast, Jade. Friday has you going at forty mph, and your stamina is amazing. I think you could rival Cap’s. You’ve been running for the past thirty minutes and your heartbeat is barely elevated.” Bruce showed me my vitals on his ever-present tablet.

“Wow. I don’t even feel remotely tired,” I stated. ‘_Huh._ _I really was going as fast as a car_.’

Bruce pulled back the tablet and pressed something. “I’m going to call in Wanda and Vision for the test of your powers. Just in case, and to help you tap into them.”

After a few minutes, the two supers walked in. I waved to them both. Bruce explained what we were doing, and how he wanted them to help. 

“Ok, Jade. I want you to start with telekinesis, as you have already shown signs of it. If you are having trouble, just ask Wanda.” 

I took a deep breath, let it out, then nodded to Wanda and Bruce. I concentrated on the barbell I was using earlier. I had read enough fanfics to know to try and visualize what I wanted the bar to do. Sure enough, It steadily floated up into the air. I made it float in circles. I was just bringing it back to the ground when Tony sneezed. I got startled and lost my concentration. The bar dropped the last six inches to the ground. 

“Oops,” I whispered.

“That was great, Jade. You just lifted four hundred pounds with your mind. Your concentration needs work, but that will come with practice.” Wanda spoke to me for the first time. I liked her accent. 

“I had Friday scan you while you used your power. It seems that there is an unknown energy flowing through your body. It is centered in your core but moves through-out your body. The flow was concentrated going into your hands, but if you were to use a different power, I bet it would change places. When it reached your skin, it changed to a different energy. I think that you can use the energy in your body and convert it to the power you are using,” Bruce theorized to me. “I want to see what happens when you use the rest of your powers.” 

“It’s almost lunch now. Let’s go eat. Then, if you’re up for it, we can come back and work on the rest of your powers,” Wanda suggested. 

With that, we all headed to the elevator. In such close quarters, I couldn’t help but watch Vision. I hadn’t talked to him so far. He moved exactly like a human. If I hadn’t known better, I would have thought he was just a human covered in makeup. 

When we got to the common floor, It seemed that someone had ordered Chinese take-out. Everyone else walked over and grabbed something, but I hung back. I didn’t know what to do. 

“Hey, Jade. Come pick something.” 

I spun towards the voice. It was Steve’s. He motioned me over to the table. 

“Pick out something you like. Take-out nights are pretty informal. Tony always orders  _ lots _ of everything,” Steve said this with fond exasperation. “Though I guess it’s needed tonight. I heard that you would need to eat a lot too.”

“Wow, news travels fast around here.” I was wondering how he knew, as I had just learned myself. 

“Not really. I asked Bruce to notify me if there was anything special that you needed. So, I asked Friday to make sure she adjusts the grocery list accordingly,” Steve explained. 

“Ah. I guess that’s understandable.” I could see where he was coming from. I knew Steve always looked out for his team. I just didn’t expect that to include me yet. 

Everyone chatted while sitting in the sunken couch area. _ ‘I guess when Steve said Take-out nights were informal, he wasn’t exaggerating.’  _

I sat quietly while eating. It was part preferring to listen, and part not knowing what to say. I also noticed that Bruce was right. I at more than I normally did. It was about the amount a person would eat if they had skipped both breakfast and lunch. 

Soon enough though, everyone had finished. Clint suggested a movie and everyone agreed. We settled on watching Star Trek: Into Darkness. I loved it but was anticipating working on my powers. Immediately after the credits came on, I was heading for the elevator. I was eager to get started. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: Still don't own Marvel, and still don’t have a beta. Hope you enjoy.

I was the first one in the gym. While I waited, I started to stretch. It didn’t take long for Wanda and Vision to show up. Soon after, Tony and Bruce came in. 

“Ok.” Bruce clapped hir hands together. “ Let’s go down the list of your powers. First off is telepathy. I’ll let Wanda work with you, while I watch the scan results.”

“Sit down. Now, I am going to touch your mind with mine. I want to see if you can feel it. If you can, I want you to try and get me out, and keep me out,” Wanda directed me as she sat down. I followed her lead. 

We both closed our eyes. After a few seconds, I could feel a foreign presence in my mind. I concentrated and pictured my mind like a bubble, with the foreign presence outside of the bubble. I visualized metal coming up and covering the bubble. I thought of the metal as Vibranium, to make sure it was strong. The presence tried to get through for a while, then it finally retreated. I opened my eyes. 

“Wow. That was great, once you raised your shields, I couldn’t get in, ” Wanda said with amazement. “I think you have the strongest mind I’ve ever seen. I don’t think that even Vision could get through your shields if you concentrated.” 

Bruce chimed in. “I was right about your energy. When you were in your mind, the energy centered in your head. Let's test something else now. Try your elemental powers.”

“Ok, Let me try.” I was excited to experiment. I had always loved reading about elementals. 

I decided to start with fire. Since visualization seemed to be working, I pictured a fireball forming in my hand. After a second, A small fireball formed in my palm. 

“Yay,” I whispered. I looked around, wanting to try something. I spotted one of Hawkeye’s targets hanging from the ceiling. I thew the fireball at it. It soared through the air and splashed on the target, singing it. 

Bruce was in full scientist mode. “Your energy is incredible. It pooled in your palm and then came out of your skin to, seemingly, fule the fire. Go through the rest of your elements.” 

I continued. I brought a chunk of ice, a large spark of electricity, a tornado of air, and a chunk of earth to my palms. With each one, Bruce said my energy created the element. 

We kept practicing. Wanda and Vision would give me tips on concentrating and not having to look while conjuring, and Bruce monitored my energy. I practiced conjuring my elements and lifting and moving objects. 

I also worked on my density-shifting and flying with Vision. He was a nice person, if a bit formal with his speech.

Time flew by and soon enough, it was time for supper. By that time I could create element storms, and float fifteen different objects at once while flying, and I didn’t even feel tired. 

The group of us moved into the elevator. When we got to the common floor. Everyone else had already gathered. It was a pizza night by the looks of it. I grabbed four slices of meat-lovers and went to sit at the table. The others joined me after they had gotten their own food. 

“So, how was training, Jade?” Clint looked at me expectantly. 

“It went well. I can show y’all if you want,” I answered. 

Everyone clamored their assent. I got up and moved off to the side of the table. I lifted myself about a foot off the ground, and conjured all of my elements, then floated a slice of pizza over to myself. 

“I also have telepathy, but I didn’t want to use it until y’all gave permission,” I told the group. 

“ Thank you for asking, Jade. I think that you should not go into the team's mind unless a person gives you specific permission.” Steve stated. 

We ate quietly for a time. Then I thought of something. 

“ Hey, Natasha and Clint, are you free tomorrow?” 

“Yes, we are,” Natasha replied. 

“ Then would you be willing to teach me how to fight and use weapons? I will need to know how for my travels,” I explained.

“ Sure. We can go after breakfast,” Clint confirmed.

I nodded my thanks and finished my food. After we all went to separate places. I went to my floor and took a shower to get the gym smell off of me, even though I hadn’t sweat any. I changed into some of my new pajamas, then grabbed the tablet I found. I mess around with it and found some online books. I read until I became tired then went to sleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: Still don't own Marvel, and still don’t have a beta. Hope you enjoy.

I was up really early again. It seemed that it would be a normal occurrence. Given that it was almost five-thirty I decided to try and join Cap on his morning run. I changed into running clothes and headed to the elevator. 

“Common floor please,” I asked Friday. 

When I got there I went to the pantry and grabbed a couple of protein bars labeled supersoldier. I figured Cap wouldn’t mind, as there were about a hundred of them. As I was finishing up, Steve and Petro exited the stairs. 

‘Hey Cap, Petro. I was wondering if I could run with you today?” I inquired. 

“Sure, if you think you can keep up,” Steve teased.

I remembered that he wasn’t there when I was running in the gym. I decided to give them a surprise. 

“I think I can,” I told them. 

We headed out, taking the stairs down to the garage, and came out of an ally cut through. We started in a light jog, working around the few people out this early. Soon enough, we came to Central Park. Then we started to run. I let Cap start to pull ahead of me for a while. Then, I picked up my pace. 

“On your right,” I said as I passed him. 

I could hear his shout of surprise. I laughed. Soon enough though, Cap pulled up alongside me. 

“You're faster than I thought,” he panted. 

“Yep, I’ve got an elf body now,” I returned. 

We continued running for about 30 minutes before stopping. During this time, Petro had been lapping us every so often. He was going so fast we couldn’t tell him we were ready to head back. So, as he came around again, I decided to have a bit of fun. I grabbed him with my powers and floated him a few feet above the ground. 

“Hey, let me down,” He said, surprised. 

“Hey yourself. We’re ready to head back now,” I replied. I then let him down. 

We headed back to the tower, taking the ally entrance again. We each went to our own floors. I changed into more form-fitting workout clothes and went up to the common floor. Wanda was there, pulling muffins out of the oven. I snagged one. It was blueberry, and still warm. 

“Hey, Wanda. Thanks for the muffins, they're really good.” I praised. She smiled brightly. 

Soon enough, the rest of the team trickled in, some grabbing a muffin, others getting their breakfast of choice. Natasha and Clint came out together, each grabbing their own food. 

“You ready to start after we eat, Jade,” Natasha queried. 

“Yup, can’t wait.” I finished my second muffin. 

“If you're done, you can head down to the gym and warm up, Tasha (Hey!) and I will be down in a second,” Clint suggested. Natasha smacked the back of his head when he shortened her name. 

I decided to follow Clint's suggestion and headed down to the gym. I started stretching, finding myself _ much  _ more flexible than I used to be. I could do all types of splits, and even get my foot behind my head. That is how Natasha and Clint found me when they came in. 

“Ok, Jade. We have decided that Clint will teach you weapons, and I will teach you hand to hand,” Natasha said as a greeting. 

“ I’m good with that,” I replied. 

“Then let's get started.” Clint clapped his hands. “Natasha will work with you first.” 

When I told Natasha I had taken karate for a time, she refreshed me on punching and kicking correctly. Then, she moved onto take-down moves. 

“I will demonstrate on Clint, then I want you to use me to copy as best you can. “ Natasha instructed. 

She started with what looked like a fairly simple grab-a-punch maneuver. I then tried it myself. I ended up throwing Clin a few feet away. 

“Wow, Jade that was perfect., though obviously you need to work on your power control.” Natasha praised. We continued on. Every once in awhile, Natasha and Clint would share glances at each other. 

“I want to test something,” Natasha asked, after a while. “Now, I want you to do what I do.” She started a series of movements. I copied. She kept going for some time, and with each minute that passed, the moves got more and more complex. By the end, I had to really work at it, but I managed to complete them all. When she stopped, she had the most surprised face I had ever seen on her, which honestly wasn’t that much compared to other people’s. 

“You just did every move perfectly. Some of them even I took years to master.” Natasha stated. 

“ I don’t know how I did it. It must be because of my elf body. Honestly, I think I could do them all again, in order. I seem to be able to completely remember all the things that have to do with my training.” I felt the presence of my lady in the back of my mind. “Oh, I think my lady says that it’s her doing.”

“Regardless of how you are doing it, you are awesome. Natasha, hurry up with her I want to see how well she does with a bow,” Clint said excitedly. 

Natasha replied, “ Be patient Clint. This will make it much easier, though there is still a lot to go through. It just means it will take months not years to learn. You can have her after lunch.”

With that, we continued, with Clint giving out pointers from time to time. He was in the rafters with his bow. Soon, it was time for lunch. We all headed up. No one was in the kitchen. 

“Guess it’s fend for yourself,” Clint stated. 

I decided to make a sandwich. I got out the ingredients for a nice ham and cheese. I actually made two of them, because I was really hungry. I took them over to the couch, as Natasha and Clint made their own. 

I turned on the TV and flipped channels until I settled on a house fixing show. I ate quickly. The show had just started and I watched till the end of the episode, to let my food go down. Then, I was on my feet heading to the elevator. I was ready to get to work. 

Natasha and Clint met me down there. 

“Is there any weapon that you are already familiar with,” Clint asked.

“I know the basics of the bo-staff and long knives,” I supplied. 

“Ok, then that's where we’ll start.” Clint walked over to a section of the wall and pushed a button hidden there. A panel slid open and an array of practice weapons came into view. Clint chose a staff, and two wooden long knives. 

“Here.” He tossed the staff at me, then grabbed one for himself. 

We headed onto a mat. Clint learned from that morning just what I could do, so the pace was faster than how Natasha had started. By the end of a couple of hours. Clint had to work at taking me down. We broke for a water break. 

“Now, let's move onto the knives.” Clint directed. 

I actually liked using knives. I felt that it was more freeing than the staff, though I did like using the staff too. Using two knives also gave me a second weapon to use. We practiced for another three hours, and it turned out that I ended up beating Clint once or twice. We were in the middle of a match when Friday spoke. We paused. 

“Mr. Barton, Ms. Romanoff, Miss Jade. Dr. Banner is requesting you come up for supper.”

“Thanks, Friday. Tell Bruce we’ll be right up,” Clint replied. 

We hurried to put our weapons away and headed to the elevator. Baton got off at his floor, but Natasha and I continued on to the common floor. As we came out, I could smell curry, it seemed that Bruce had made supper tonight. 

“ Clint will be up soon, he went to take a quick shower,” Natasha told Bruce. He nodded to show he’d heard. 

Everyone was filling up their plates when Clint came in. He joined us. 

“How did Jade do today,” Steve asked Natasha and Clint. 

“She can copy every move that we make. She just has to work on controlling how much power and force she uses,” Natasha informed him. “ In months, she could be as good as me.” 

“Same with weapons,” Clint chimed in. 

“That’s great.” Bruce congratulated. 

“Thanks, I think it’s because of my elf body,” I tried to downplay. 

We all continued to eat. Afterward, we decided to watch a movie. Clint and Tony argued over watching Back to The Future again, or Avatar. I favored Avatar, given that it was one of my favorite movies. They settled on Avatar after Clint threw the disk perfectly into the player. 

The movie was as good as always. When it was over we all separated. I went back to my floor, got dressed in pajamas, and settled in bed with an e-book. I read for a while, then went to sleep. 

\--------------------------

The next month I fell into a routine. I would wake up early and run with Cap. Then I would alternate working with Natasha and Clint, and Wanda and Vision. When Natasha and Clint had missions, I had off days, during which I explored the tower. I had seen Tony’s lab, and Steve’s small art studio. 

About halfway through the first month of this, I was given permission to leave the tower by myself, though I was given a Stark phone with a tracker for my own safety. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All recognizable characters are the property of Marvel. This work is non-beta’d, all mistakes are mine. Feel free to tell me about them in the comments, but be respectful. 
> 
> "Mind speak"- italics  
"Regular Speak"  
'Thoughts'- italics  
Cloaking- Turning invisible  
Phasing- Density-Shifting

It was Saturday, and I had one of my free days. So, I was out in the city. I was walking back to the tower and decided to buy some ice cream from a nice, family-owned parlor. It was a slow point in the day, as I was the only one in there, besides the cashier. I was just about to go and pay, when a man in a mask barged in and brandished a hunting knife at the cashier, demanding money. 

By this time my training had progressed to where I kept two collapsable batons on me at all times, they could also connect to form a short staff. The theft hadn't noticed me, as I was in the back corner. I had figured out how to use my shapeshifting to create clothes, so I transformed into my costume and mask, that Natasha had designed.* I pulled out my batons, extended them, and snuck up on the man. 

Right as I got behind him, I turned visible again. 

“Hey!”

The thief turned around. Before he could fully face me. I brought up a baton and swung it into his wrist. He dropped the knife. But it seemed that he was tougher than I though, as he came at me with fists. I, naturally, avoided his hits, and side kicked him into a wall, he went unconscious. 

Out of nowhere, white webbing stopped his fall to the ground. I looked up to where the webs had come from. It was Spider-man.    
  


“ Nice job. I was just about to step in, but you appeared first,” Spider-man said. 

That was good, he hadn’t seen who I was. 

“Thank you,” I replied. “I think that the cashier has called the cops.” The girl having long since fled. My voice was slightly distorted speaking through my water mask.

Spiderman moved as to leave. 

“Wait, Peter.” 

I revealed his secret identity, give it was only the two of us in the store. The unconscious man didn't count. Peter froze at his name. 

“ If you want, we can go to a roof and talk,” I suggested. 

“Ok,” He said tentatively.

“Give me a sec.” I grabbed a pad of paper and a pencil from the counter, wrote a note and stuck it to the unconscious criminal. I could see Peter tilt his head to read it. 

‘Tried to rob the store.’ :(

He huffed a laugh. 

“Try and keep up.” He ran out the door, threw a web line, and swung up. 

I flew after him, cloaking, and phasing through the door. 

Peter swung a good six blocks away and then landed on an apartment complex roof. I could see him look for me, not find me, then settle down to wait. I landed behind him. 

A second before I uncloaked, he turned around. ‘Dang spidey-sense’

“Hey, I thought I had accidentally lost you,” He said through the mask.

“Nope, I can cloak,” I explained. I cloaked and uncloaked in demonstration. 

“Cool, but we need to talk about how you know my secret identity.” Peter became serious. 

“I can explain,” I assured Peter. “I come from a different world. In that world, this one is just comics and movies. I watched all of them. That’s how I know your name. Since you know I know, may I speak to your face, and not the mask.” 

“Uh..” He hesitated. 

“Look, I’ll take mine off too.” I pulled my hood down and brought my mask away from my face, and let it splash at our feet. 

With my gesture, I could see him decide. He took off his mask. He looked exactly like the newest Peter Parker, Tom Holland. That meant he couldn't have been much older than me. 

“So, how long have you been Spider-man,” I asked conversationally.

“About eight months. What type of powers do you have? I saw that you could turn invisible, and manipulate water,” Peter fired back. 

“ I'm an elemental. I can form and use fire, water, lightning, air, and earth. Plus fly and turn invisible.” I told him of the powers he had already seen, not wanting to tell anyone but the team the full extent of them. 

“ That’s cool. How do you create the elements, they can’t just come from nothing.” 

I could see Peter’s inner scientist showing. I was happy to encourage him. 

“From some tests that have been run, I have an energy inside of me that, when I call on my powers, turns into or fuels the element I want to create.” 

“Awesome.” Peter looked fascinated. “Have you figured out what the energy is?” 

“No, but then again I think I know what it is due to how I got here,” I speculated.

“Oh, how did you get here?” 

I figured I had hooked him now, But I had to disappoint him. 

“I don’t think it would be wise to talk about it right now. You never know who could be listening.”

“Oh, I guess I understand.” Peter looked a little put out. 

“Hey, do you want to go on patrol with me,” I asked, in the hopes of cheering him up. 

“Sure.” Peter got up and put his mask back on. I conjured some water and placed it back on my face.

\--------------------------------

We stayed out for a couple of hours. I had called the tower and told them I was going to be out with a friend. When asked for a more specific explanation, I said I would explain when I got back to the tower. During our patrol, we stopped a few muggers, hold-ups, and thefts.

By the time Peter called it a day, the sun was just beginning to set. We parted ways, and I made my way back to the tower. 

When I got there, Steve was in the kitchen cooking bacon. ‘I guess we’re having BLTs ‘ I though. 

“Hey, how was your day?” Steve was flipping bacon.

“I was great, I stopped a robbery with Spider-man.” 

Steve turned around at that. “You actually talked with Spider-man?

“Yeah. Why?” I dint quite understand his interest. 

“We haven’t been able to really interact with him. He swings away when we get near,” Steve answered. “We just want to get to know him.” 

“Honestly he probably thinks you are going to ask for his secret ID. I know how he thinks, and he just wants to protect the people he loves.” I told him. 

“No. We just want to talk to him about how good he is doing in the city,” Steve denied. 

“If you guys  _ truly _ don’t want his identity, I can set up a meeting, in a neutral area, though it would be best if it was only a few of you,” I offered. 

“That would be appreciated.” Steve accepted. ”When Natasha and Clint get back, we’ll talk about when to do it. Then, we’ll let you tell him, given that he seems to like you.” 

That ended the conversation. We had supper, which was delicious, then went to our separate floors. I took a shower and got into bed. I had Friday play an audiobook until I fell asleep. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All recognizable characters are the property of Marvel. This work is non-beta’d, all mistakes are mine. Feel free to tell me about them in the comments, but be respectful. 
> 
> "Mind speak"- italics  
"Regular Speak"  
'Thoughts'- italics  
Cloaking- Turning invisible  
Phasing- Density-Shifting

Clint and Natasha returned a few days later, their mission had been relatively short. They and Steve discussed a time and place to meet Spider-man. They decided on that next Wednesday around four. I told Peter about the offer the next time I saw him. He considered it for a time while we were on patrol, but eventually accepted. 

\---------------------------------

Steve, Natasha, Clint, and I were waiting in Central Park, the agreed-upon location, at around 3:30. They were in civilian gear. Natasha had her hair up in a bun, and Steve and Clint wore sunglasses with ballcaps. I wore my normal street clothes, so Peter would recognize our group. 

I was scanning with my telepathy for some time, only brushing the minds of the people in the park. I would be able to feel Peter’s mind, though I couldn’t read anyone's’ thoughts. 

Steve’s mind felt calm and soothing, like the waves on a beach, Clint’s felt like an excitable dog that could turn serious in a moments notice, while Natasha’s was sharp and structured. 

I felt him before I saw him. His mind felt like a shot of caffeine, electrifying and fast-paced. 

“Hey, two o’clock.” I alerted the team when I spotted him. Everyone subtly looked to where I was directing them. 

Peter was wearing jeans, a long-sleeve Star Wars t-shirt and, funnily enough, sunglasses with a ballcap. He was scanning the area, and I could tell when he saw our group. He cautiously came over. 

“Hey Spidey,” I greeted him with a smile. 

“ Hey, Jade.” He replied tentatively. 

“This is the team.” I introduced. Gesturing to each one in turn, “ This is Captain America aka Steve Rogers; this is Hawkeye aka Agent Barton; And this is the Black Widow aka Agent Romanoff.”

Peter shook each of their hands. I went and stood by him, so he felt like he had someone on his side. 

Steve started the conversation. “ Hello, Spider-man. As Jade said, my name is Steve, and this is some of my team. We asked for this meeting because we wanted to meet you and thank you for the work you’ve done for this city.”

Yeah,” Clint added, “ I’ve seen videos of you. Is that stuff coming out of you?”

“Heh. No, it’s not coming out of me.” Peter chuckled. He pulled back his sleeves and showed Clint his web slingers. “I make the fluid myself.”

“Cool,” Clint breathed. 

“So how long have you been Spiderman,” Steve redirected. 

Peter became more serious. “About eight months”

“Ah. You’re fairly new at the hero gig then.” Clint looked over Peter with a critical eye. 

“If you would like, we can help train you,” Natasha spoke up for the first time. By the looks of the others, the offer hadn't been discussed beforehand. 

“Uh..” 

Peter didn’t know how to respond, having seen the looks of the others. 

“I think that's a great idea. You can meet Tony and Bruce when you come over,” I agreed.

“It would mean telling us who you are though,” Steve cautioned. 

At that Peter paused, seeming to think it over in his head. 

“Do you trust them, Jade?” 

Peter’s question threw me off guard. I didn’t know when he had begun to trust me that much, but I sort of liked it. I wanted Peter to have someone, who knew about Spider-man, that he could trust. 

I answered him. “I trust them with my life”

“OK, then.” Peter started to remove his cap and sunglasses. 

“Hi, My name is Peter Parker.”

I could see Steve and Clint react to how young Peter looked. Natasha’s face, as always, didn’t give away her thoughts on the matter. 

“It's nice to meet you, Peter,” Steve said after getting over his shock. 

“Yeah, ditto,” Clint added. 

“Now that we all know each other, would you like to come to the tower,” I offered. 

“Nah, sorry. I have to get back home,” Peter replied. 

“Ok, but I want to have you over as soon as you are able. There is so much stuff I want to show you.” I was disappointed, but understood that his Aunt May would be wondering where he was. 

Peter shook the guys' hands again, then started walking towards an entrance to the park. 

Our group was headed in the opposite direction. 

“I didn’t expect him to be so young,” Steve admitted. 

“Yeah, neither was I,” Clint agreed. 

“I noticed how young he was as he walked up. That's why I extended the offer to train him. “ Natasha said. 

I stayed silent, given that I already knew about all Peter. We walked back to the tower, where everyone split up. I went to my room and decided to relax a little. I asked Friday to put on a Criminal Minds episode, then started some yoga in front of the TV. After a couple of episodes, it was time for supper. 

In the common area, Wanda was making tacos. We all filled up our plates and sat at the table. The main topic of discussion was Peter. I was content to listen and eat my food. 

After supper, we all settled into the sunken couch area to watch Fast and Furious. It was a good movie and had a lot of action. 

When it was over, everyone went their separate ways. I went back to my room and read for a while before going to bed, like I always did. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

After that day, we all settled into a new routine. Peter would come over on Saturdays and train with me under Natasha and Clint. Once Tony found out about Peter’s knack for the sciences, Peter would come after school and work in Tony’s lab with him and Bruce. 

The Avengers would still handle any major threat to the city, though they let me help with the smaller villains, and Natasha and Clint would still be sent on SHIELD missions.

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All recognizable characters are the property of Marvel. This work is non-beta’d, all mistakes are mine. Feel free to tell me about them in the comments, but be respectful. 
> 
> "Mind speak"- italics  
"Regular Speak"  
'Thoughts'- italics  
Cloaking- Turning invisible  
Phasing- Density-Shifting

One day I was heading up to the common floor to get a snack. I had the afternoon off because Clint was out on a solo mission.

When the elevator doors opened, I stepped out. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw two figures. I immediately grabbed my batons and got into a fighting position. 

After a second, I stood normally, recognizing who the people were. One was a man in a nice dark grey business suit, Phil Colson. The other was wearing a dark leather trenchcoat with an eye patch, Nick Fury. 

Neither looked surprised to see me. I figured that Natasha and Clint had already told them about me. 

“Hello Agent Colson, Director Fury, what can I do for you,” I said as I put my batons away. 

“We need to tell the team something, and we though it was best to come here in person,” Agent Colson answered. 

I had a bad feeling. “Ok, let me get the team together. Friday, Can you tell the team to meet in Briefing Room One, please? Tell them it’s urgent.” 

“Yes, Miss,” she replied. 

The men followed me as I lead then to the room. Everyone quickly came in. Wanda and Petro weren’t there because they had gone to visit their parents' graves, and wouldn’t be back for a few days, Vision had gone as well. 

“What's going on Phil,” Natasha asked. 

“It's about Barton,” Fury answered. “His mission was to perform recognizance on a suspected Hydra base. He confirmed it was Hydra in his last check-in, but he missed the next one. He has been MIA for four hours.” Fury looked at his watch. “He just missed his check-in again.”

“We want you to go to the base and see what has happened,” Colson added. “You leave in thirty.” 

With that everyone quickly got up from their seats and left. I simply stood and morphed into my combat suit. I then went to the armory and put on the harnesses for my long knives, holstered my guns and ammo, and checked my batons. 

I met up with everyone on the landing pad that held the Avengers’ quinjet. We all boarded, with Natasha and Steve taking the pilot and co-pilot chairs. 

The jet took off. After we had been in the air for a while, Steve turned around to face us. 

“Alright. Fury gave me the layout of the base, and we’ll see how we want to go in when we get there. Our first priority is to find and extract Clint.” 

We all nodded our understanding. 

The jet flew for about four hours before I could feel it landing. 

“Now, the base is small and has only one story above ground. I want all of us to stick together. I’ll go in first, followed by Tony and Jade. Widow, you’ll cover our rear.”

The ramp lowered and I could see we had landed in a forest. We filed out silently. I was cloaked to lessen the chance of being spotted. It took about fifteen minutes to reach the base. It was basically just a concrete shack in the middle of a clearing. 

Carefully watching our surroundings, we went up to the door. Natasha fiddled with the keypad for a second. ‘ _ I wonder why there’re no guards. _ ’ I thought.

After Natasha had finished with the pad, the doors of the shack opened to show it was an elevator. We all piled in. 

When we got to the first level, we slowly cleared each room. The pace was empty. We went through the rest of the levels rather quickly after the first. 

“The base is empty,” Steve stated what we all thought. 

“I found Clint’s bow and arrows in a closet,” Natasha reported. “He was here, but when they discovered he had been spying on them, they probably took him and cleared out this base, knowing it was compromised.”

“Uh, now we have no way to track him. The tracker I made for him was in his quiver,” Tony said. 

“I can try something,” I said tentatively, pulling off my hood and mask. “Wanda and I have been working on my telepathy range. I can now hear someone across the country and communicate with them. I already know the feeling of Clint’s mind, too. I hadn't brought it up because I thought we knew where he was already. ”

“Well, we have nothing else to go on. Go ahead,” Steve authorized. 

I sank to the ground and sat cross-legged. I closed my eyes and sent out my mind. I sifted through the feeling of millions of different minds. I could hear Natasha shush Tony. It took me close to fifteen minutes to locate Clint’s mind. I entered his consciousness.

_ “Clint can you hear me,” _ I thought. 

_ “Who’s in my head?!” _ Clint was startled. 

_ “It’s me, Jade. I’m with the team at the base you were watching. We came to rescue you, but you weren't here. Do you know where you are?” _ I filled him in. 

_ “No, after I was captured, they drugged me. When I woke up I was in this windowless cell,” _ Clint answered. 

_ “OK, then can you tell me if there is a Hydra agent outside your door?” _ I needed to know where the closest hydra mind was. 

_ “Yes, there is a guard, I can hear him shuffle his feet every few minutes,”  _ Clint told me. 

_ “Ok, thanks. hang tight We’re coming for you.” _ I left his mind. 

I searched for the closest mind to Clint’s. It felt gross and slimy, but I force myself to enter. 

_ “I can't believe I got stuck on guard duty.” _ I could hear the man complain. 

I quickly pulled the location of the base from his mind. I brought my mind back to my body and became aware of the team again. 

“I know here he is.” I stood up and headed for the elevator. The team quickly followed. We all got back in the quinjet. I gave Natasha the location and she took off. 

“Ok, so the base is about the same size as this one, but it is much more heavily guarded. We will have to get in and out as fast as possible,” I briefed the team. 

“Thanks, Jade.” Cap took over. “The plan is still the same as before. Get in, find Clint, and get out as fast as possible. We won’t worry about information gathering. Fury has already sent a team to clean up.” 

\-----------------------------------

We got to the base soon enough. The outer guards were easy enough to dispatch. It was when we got inside that was the problem. There were so many agents, and the hallways were small. We managed; because every one of us was fighting to get our teammate and friend back. 

When we were in a relatively safe location, I sent out part of my mind to look for Clint, we had found his cell, but not him. 

I found his mind just as a bolt of white-hot pain went through it. 

“Ah,” I cried out, falling to my knees.    
  


Natasha caught me, and the team crowded around, asking what was wrong. 

“Clint, They’re torturing him,” I ground out. Finally, I was able to raise a mental shield that filtered out the pain but still allowed me to sense where Clint was.    
  


I got off the floor and ran out the door. The rest of the team followed me. I took many different turns, following the beacon of Clint’s mind. 

As we ran we had to fight several Hydra goons. Soon though, we came to a door. Through it, we could hear Clint screaming. I used my telekinesis and threw the door off its hinges.

Inside, Clint was locked to a metal chair. A man was holding a hot poker to his chest. At the slam of the door, the man turned around surprised. Natasha shot him in the head, as it was apparent he was just a goon and didn’t have any information we couldn’t get somewhere else. 

Meanwhile, I rushed to Clint. I picked his cuffs. Immediately he slumped forward, unconscious. Clint had many cuts and bruises. I gently levitated him, not wanting to aggravate any injuries by carrying him. 

We made our way through the base. Steve and Tony taking the lead, and Natasha watching our backs. I tended to Clint while maneuvering him around. The team made it out of the base just as another jet was letting out the SHIELD clean up team. 

We brought Clint aboard the quinjet and laid him across some seats covered in blankets. Natasha grabbed the full med-kit from its storage. I stepped back to let her work. 

Steve took the stick and flew us out of there. Tony called Bruce and told him to get a medical team to meet us on the landing pad. 

As soon as the jet had let its ramp down, the medical team moved Clint onto a gurney and whisked him away. Natasha followed them. Tony got out of his armor and sent it to his lab. Steve and I went to the armory to put our extra weapons away. 

I then went to my room and took a nice, hot shower. After, I changed into sweats and collapsed into bed, the day's events catching up with me. 

I had just enough time to ask, “Friday, Lights please,” before I drifted off to sleep. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All recognizable characters are the property of Marvel. This work is non-beta’d, all mistakes are mine. Feel free to tell me about them in the comments, but be respectful.   
Also, I have no medical knowledge so don’t blast me for any wrong info.
> 
> "Mind speak"- italics  
"Regular Speak"  
'Thoughts'- italics  
Cloaking- Turning invisible  
Phasing- Density-Shifting

The next day we were told Clint would be alright. The team all went to see him, and he was his usual happy self, except for the bandages across his chest. He had sustained two broken ribs, several lacerations that needed stitches, and one second-degree burn. 

It would take Clit two weeks to get out of the medical wing. By that time, Vision, Wanda, and Petro had returned. They were filled in and assured Clint would be fine. It was another month before Clint was cleared for light duty again.

Soon enough, though, the tower fell back into its routine. Life was normal for another month. 

\----------------------------------------------

I woke up one day with a feeling in my chest. I somehow knew that my time there had come to an end. I was sitting in bed thinking about the feeling when Lady Magic spoke in my head. 

_ “Yes, Jade, your time has come to an end. I will give you till dusk to say goodbye, then it’s time for your next world. Though, that is not to say you will never return.” _

I quickly got out of bed and changed. If it was going to be my last day there, then I was going to make the most of it. 

I made my way up to the common area. I was lucky, the whole team was there for breakfast.  _ ‘Thank goodness, I really didn’t want to say this more than once.’ _

I got my food and sat down. After a few moments, I cleared my throat. Everyone looked at me. 

“I have something to tell ya’ll,” I started. “I’m leaving at the dusk.”

There was a second of silence, then everyone broke out into exclamations.

“What, why?”

“Where are you going?”

“Why are you leaving?”

“Guys, Guys!” I had to yell for a second to get them to quiet. “ Do you remember how I got here?”

Everyone nodded. 

“Well, Lady Magic says that I’ve learned what I had to, and that it’s time to move on. I have until dusk.” I paused, an idea coming to me. 

“Since it’s my last day, I want to spend a few hours with each of you, and Peter.”

“That's a great idea,” Steve broke the silence. “ We can each spend a few hours with you, then we can all send you off together.” He said this with a sad smile. 

“I call first,” Clint said, trying to be cheerful. I couldn’t help but crack a small smile.

“Ok, While you guys figure out the rest of the order, Clint and I will head out.” I scooped the last of my breakfast into my mouth and got up. Clint did the same. 

\------------------------------

What do you want to do Clint,” I asked in the elevator. 

“I was thinking about going to a fair that’s stopped close by and blowing some money.” He suggested.   
  
“That sounds wonderful,” I replied.

With that decided, we went to the garage. Clint got onto his motorcycle first, then handed me a helmet and helped me on. 

We sped out of the city and eventually came to the fair. 

“Wow, This place is huge. I’ve never been to one before,” I told Clint as I paid for our tickets. 

“Really? Well, that means I just have to give you the best experience ever, now.” Clint replied. 

We walked around and decided on which ride we wanted to go on first. Clint ended up picking a tall rollercoaster with loops that made you go upside-down. When we got off, I was pumped up.

“That was awesome. Which one is next?” I was looking around for our next ride. 

“ I picked that one. Now it’s your turn,” Clint replied. 

We went on several more rides before we wanted to try something else. Clint led me over to some of the games. I paid, given it was technically me treating him. Clint loved the games where you had to throw something because, even though they were rigged, he could still beat them. Clint ended up winning me a large stuffed bear that I toted around for the rest of the morning. 

We talked about anything and everything as we walked around, but all too soon our time was up. 

“It’s time to head back,” I said looking at my pocket watch. 

“Ok.” 

Clint stopped walking and turned towards me. I stopped as well. Before I could do anything, Clint enveloped me in a bear hug. 

“I’m going to miss you, sestra,” Clint said in my ear, calling me the Russian name Natasha had started using in my last month there.    
  


“You guys never told me what that means, you know,” I said. 

“Ask Natasha when it’s her turn,” Clint replied. 

I laughed. We both broke the hug and headed back to Clint’s bike. 

\---------------------------------

The trip back to the tower was fast, and when we parked in the garage, Steve was waiting for us.  _ ‘Friday must have told them we were back.’  _ I thought. 

“Hey, Jade, We have decided that the order for today will be me, then Natasha, with Wanda, Vision, and Petro together, then Bruce, Peter, and Tony,” Steve told me. 

“That sounds good.” I started walking to the elevator. Clint had already left. To put my bear in my room. 

“What do you want to do,” I asked as we entered. 

“I was thinking of drawing you if that's alright,” Steve replied. 

“I think that's a great idea.”

Steve led the way out of the elevator to his art studio. I had been in there before, having wanted to see his art. He grabbed some pencils and a medium sketch pad. Steve led me out into his living room and had me sit on a sofa. I grabbed a book he had lying around as a prop. 

“Ok, now pretend, or really, read the book, and try not to move too much,” Steve directed me. 

I did as he asked, though I did start actually reading the book. It seemed I had picked up a copy of Stuart Little. 

While he sketched, We talked. The topic ranged from life in the forties to Peggy Carter to how different the world was from my home one. 

“ Did you actually manage to get beat up in every ally in Brooklyn?”

“What were you thinking when you first saw Peggy?”

“How was not having any aliens, villains, or heroes in your world?”

The two hours passed quickly, and soon Steve told me I could look. The sketch was beautiful. It was me on the couch, reading. It was so detailed that you could see the crinkle in my forehead from concentration. Off to the side, the was a facial shot of me laughing. 

“It’s beautiful,” I breathed. 

“I’m going to color it later,” Steve pointed out. 

“ Thank you, Steve. For everything.” I walked around the coffee table and gave him a hug. Steve returned it. 

A knock at the door sounded. 

“That’ll be Natasha,” Steve sighed. 

He broke the hug and went to let her in. 

“Hey, Steve, Jade.” Natasha walked into the room. 

“Ready,” She asked me. 

“Yes. Bye Steve, see you tonight.”

“So, what do you want to do,” I asked as we rode the elevator. 

I was thinking we could go and eat since it’s lunchtime,” Nat suggested. I was the only one she would let shorten her name. 

“Oh, can we go to that pizza place on W 54th street,” I asked excitedly.

“Sure,” Natasha agreed.

We went back to the garage. Natasha took out some keys and a dark red Ferrari’s doors opened. We both got in. The drive was fairly short, for New York City.

We were seated quickly and decided on a meat-lovers pizza and sodas. As we waited, Natasha drilled me on the best ways to get out of holds, along with other things we had trained on. I knew it was just her way of being concerned for me. 

“ What's the best way to get out of a chokehold?”

“Pull their choking arm to your chest to get air and lower their leverage, stick your closest foot behind their legs, then twist your body and trip the over that leg.”* 

This continued until we got our food. 

I remembered what Clint had said, and asked, “So, what does sestra mean? You and Clint have never told me.” 

“It means sister in Russian. That is how Clint and I have come to see you.” Natasha informed me. 

I was touched, but I didn't press on the matter. I knew that Nat didn’t like talking about feelings all that much. I did, however, reach my hand across the table and grab her, to give it a squeeze. 

“That means a lot to me… sestera.?” I stumbled over the pronunciation of the word. 

Nat’s mouth formed the smallest of smiles. 

We ate the rest of our pizza in comfortable silence. Then we paid our bill and left the restaurant. 

On the way back to the tower, Natasha parked the car so we could get ice cream. I got Mint Chocolate Chip and Natasha got Rocky Road. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Actually works, but don’t try it unless you have had instruction.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All recognizable characters are the property of Marvel. This work is non-beta’d, all mistakes are mine. Feel free to tell me about them in the comments, but be respectful. 
> 
> "Mind speak"- Bold italics  
"Regular Speak"  
'Thoughts'- italics  
Phasing- Density Shifting  
Cloaking- Turning Invisible

It was just coming up on two o’clock by the time we reached the tower. Wanda, Vision, and Petro met us in the garage. 

We all crowded into the elevator. Natasha got off on her floor, but Wanda directed the elevator to the gym. 

“I want to have one last training session before you leave,” Wanda said. 

When we got there Wanda, Petro and I started with stretching, before moving on to using our powers. Wanda pushed me to my limits, in regards to my powers. Only after I had completed every task she set for me, was she satisfied. 

“You know that I only want to make sure you will be safe, right,” Wanda asked me as I was in the middle of levitating all of the gym equipment. 

“Yes, I understand, and I think its nice of you,” I reassured her. 

We continued training until Friday came on the speakers. 

“Excuse me, but Dr. Banner says it his turn now, miss, and to come to his lab.” I could hear the smile in Friday’s voice. 

“Ok, tell him I‘ll be there in five minutes,” I said to the ceiling.

“Done, Miss,” Friday confirmed.

I went around and gave Wanda Vision and Petro all long hugs. They had basically become my siblings in the time I was there. 

Then, I took the elevator to Bruce’s lab. 

“Hey, Jade,” Bruce greeted me. “I was hoping to give you a complete physical. I want to make sure you are in perfect health.”

“I’m fine with that,” I replied. It seemed that word was getting around about me letting the others pick their activities. 

Bruce led me over to the exam table and started with the normal checkup, then he moved onto more in-depth scans. 

As he ran his test, we talked. Mostly about Bruce’s latest project, but we did talk about the Hulk too. 

“Hulk can be gentle when he wants to be, you know.”

“Oh? I can’t always remember my time as Hulk.”

“Yeah. He once helped a kitten down from a tree, on the way back from a battle.”   
  


After some time the tests were done. 

“You are in perfect health for the most part. I would suggest eating more. I know Ii seems like you’re overeating, but you have to remember that your body needs more energy now.” Bruce lightly scolded me.

“I understand, it's just hard to remember that I actually need to eat. That I am not just hungry cause I'm bored.” I rubbed the back of my neck.

“This actually brings me to my present. I wanted to get you something.” Bruce walked away and grabbed a small box from a cabinet. He handed it to me. I opened it, and inside were several energy bars.

“These are specially made for Steve’s metabolism. I thought you could use them to make sure you get enough calories without it feeling like you’re overeating.” Bruce was watching for my reaction. 

I smiled and set the box down to give him a big hug. “Thank you, Bruce. These are so nice.”

I opened one and started eating it when I looked at my watch. 

“Oh, I have to go. I need to see Peter for a while.” I gave Bruce another hug and headed to the elevator. 

I had Friday take me to the landing pad. I had decided to fly to Peter’s house. I knew the way because I would sometimes meet him for patrol. I was lucky that it was a Saturday, so Peter didn't have school. 

I landed, cloaked, in an ally between houses. I decloaked before walking out onto the sidewalk. 

I walked up to Peter’s house and knocked on the door. His aunt answered. 

“Hello, I’m one of Peter’s friends, is he…”

Peter walked past the door. “Who is it, Aunt May? Oh, hey Jade. Aunt May, this is Jade, the friend from school remember?”

“Oh, come in dear,” Aunt May invited. 

“Thank you, Ma’am,” I walked through the doorway and into the house. “Peter, I came to talk about that project you were working on, may we go to your room?”

Peter looked confused but nodded. We headed down the hall to Peter’s room. I entered first with him following. I motioned with my hand for the door to close. Peter turned from tidying his room at the noise. 

He sat down after a second. “So, what did you need to talk to me about, it isn’t actually a project is it?” 

There was no good way to do this, so I just flat out told him, “I’m leaving. My time here is up.”

“What,” Peter exclaimed.

“I have learned all I needed to know here. I have to continue on. I have until the end of the day. You’ve been invited to the tower to send me off, but I wanted to spend some time with you before that, maybe go on patrol.” I could see Peter processing everything.

He was still for a few seconds longer, then he looked up. “I think a patrol would be nice.” He got up and grabbed the backpack that held his suit. 

With that decided, we headed back out to his front door. 

“Aunt May, I’m heading to the library with, Jade,” Peter yelled to his aunt. 

“That’s fine Peter. Just be home in time for supper,” She replied.

“I will,” Peter thew over his shoulder as he shut and locked the door. 

We headed to the closest ally to let Peter change. After he was suited up, we went into the city proper. 

Over the course of two hours, we stopped several muggers, two robbers, and helped one kid get her pet snake down from a tree. Peter didn't really like that last one. 

“But, it's so cute!”

“As long as it’s away from me, yeah.”

Time flew by and soon it was time to return to the tower. When we got there, Peter went off to Bruce's lab. He had to restock on web fluid. I, however, went to Tony’s lab. 

“Hey, Tony,” I announced myself as I entered the lab.

“Hey, Jade. I have some things for you.” Tony’s voice was coming from a closet. 

“Clint said that you were nearing mastery of your chosen weapons, so I decided to give them an upgrade. Just be glad I got them done before you left.” He emerged from the closet bearing a large roll of material. 

Tony laid the material on a table and rolled it out. Inside there was a cylinder of metal, twin long knives, and a new set of batons. 

“They are all made of vibranium. Shuri loved the challenge of working with me. The cylinder is a collapsable bo-staff,” Tony explained.

I picked up said metal, flicked my wrist and willed it to expand. It shot out into a perfectly weighted staff.

I placed it back on the table, and picked up the long knives, they were the same as my other pair, except there was something engraved on the handles. Upon closer inspection, the engravings were the symbols representing all the Avengers. 

Cap was his shield, and Natasha her hourglass. Bruce was a fist, and Tony was his arc reactor. Clint was an arrow, Wanda was the M of her headpiece, and Petro was a lightning bolt. Peter was a web, and Vision was the mind stone. 

“Thank you so much, Tony.” I thew myself at him for a hug. He hugged back after a second.

“Do you mind if I try them out,” I asked.

Tony laughed. “Of course not, they're yours.”

I quickly grabbed the knives and went through some moves with them. I did the same with the staff and the batons. 

“They’re perfect,” I praised. 

“Here, this is a place to put them.” Tony handed me a back scabbard for my knives and a utility belt for my staff and batons. I placed Bruce’s energy bars in the pouches.

“It’s almost time to go, The team and Peter are assembled on the landing pad,” Tony informed me.

“Ok, I’ll be there in a minute, I'm going to grab some stuff from my room.” I went to my floor.

I grabbed my satchel and filled it with clothes, and shoes. I took one final look at my room.  _ ‘Im going to miss this place.’  _

With that, I headed up to the elevators. Friday sent me to the landing pad, where everyone was gathered. The all grouped in front of me. 

“I guess this is it, guys,” I said to them. “Know that I have loved the time I have spent with ya’ll and will never forget any of you.”

“Neither will we,” Steve said for the team. It was almost sundown.

I gave my final hugs, and then, as the sun hit the horizon, a bright light enveloped me, and I was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who have read this work. The next one is set in the Hobbit.


End file.
